Piensa antes de actuar
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Debes pensar muy bien tus acciones antes de realizarlas, por que estas pueden traerte consecuencias Asi le paso a Hikaru y Kaoru, que por una insignificante broma, cayeron en una pelea. Pobres de sus traseros si su padre se da cuenta. Warning: Spanking/Castigo Paternal
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Eme aqui con una nueva historia y ahora de los gemelos Hiitachi**

**Yo los amo un monton y desde hace como dos mese ando esta historia en mi cabeza y decidi por fin subirla**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews por favor. Sean buenos con esta escritora y haganlo**

**y aunque sean constructivas dejenlo, miren que del fracaso se aprende, ademas, si ustedes no me ayudan a mejorar quien lo hara? Sere un asco toda lla vida**

**Sin mas que decir, a excepcion de que OHSHC no es de mi propidad, a leer!**

-Maldito engreído

-HIKARU ¡CUIDADO!-Gracias al grito de Kaoru, Hikaru, logro esquivar el golpe que estaba a punto de impactar contra su cara

-Ven y pelea imbécil-Le grito el chico que casi lo golpea-¿O qué? ¿Eres demasiada gallina para pelear?-Decia con un todo de burla y aire superior-Oh, se me había olvidado, tu eres una nenita-volvio a ver a Kaoru- y tu hermano lo es aun mas

-CALLATE IDIOTA-Gritaba Hikaru mientras estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a ese bocon

FLASH BACK

Era un día común y corriente, ese día los gemelos tenia el día libre en el host por que tenían un examen de química, y debían estudiar, ya habían aprendido de buena fuente, o mejor dicho del trasero de Tamaki, que no debían bajar sus notas o podría irles mal. Pero para la desgracia y suerte de los alumnos de primer año, el profesor no llego así que tenían todo un bloque libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Todos estaban leyendo un libro… ¿a quien engaño? Todos estaban o en el chisme del día o intentando conquistar a la chica de sus sueños

Todos estaban haciendo algo, todos menos los gemelos, maldita sea, no tenían nada bueno que hacer

-Kaoru… ¿Qué hacemos?-decía Hikaru, le desesperaba estar allí sin tener nada que hacer

-No lo se. Supongo que… podemos hablar un rato con Haruhi-propuso Kaoru

-si, esta bien-dijo Hikaru haciéndose el desinteresado, pero se preguntaba mentalmente como es que no se le había ocurrido esa idea antes. Es decir, tenia todo un bloque para poder hablar con Haruhi sin que nadie, ni siquiera Tamaki, los interrumpiera. Se levanto de su silla y fue hacia Haruhi que estaba leyendo un libro sobre física cuántica

-Hola Haruhi-dijo muy animado Kaoru

-Hola enanita- Hikaru le decia enanita a Haruhi por que a esta le molestaba ese apodo, y, ya conocemos a Hikaru, a el le encanta molestar a las personas, es su sello

-Hola Kaoru-dijo viendo al mencionado y luego volviendo a ver a su gemelo mayor-imbecil. ¿Cómo están?

-aburridos-dijeron al unísono-¿por que no vamos a algún lugar juntos?-propuso Hikaru- seamos rebeldes y escapemosnos

-Hikaru, eso es algo riesgoso ¿no crees?-decia Kaoru algo preocupado, pero entendia que el lo único que quería era impresionar a Haruhi

-claro que no, nos hace falta algo de adrenalina en nuetras vidas. Vivirlo al máximo-decia con un semblante de chico malo-¿Qué dices Haruhi? ¿Te anotas?

-lo siento chicos, pero yo no voy. Mejor voy al host. Talvez ahorita mismo Tamaki este quemándose los dedos con el café-dicho eso se fue dejando a Hikaru rojo de la ira, aparte de los celos. -¨Pero que mierda, ¿porque ese maldito rubio siempre tiene que estar de pormedio?¨- se preguntaba Hikaru

-tranquilo Hikaru, mejor hagamos alguna otra cosa. Vallamos a comer. tengo hambre-decia para intentar tranquilizar a su hermano, pues habia notado la ira que este tenia en esos momentos. Tal vez una soda bien fria podria bajarle toda esa calentura que tenia en su cabeza, y no es exageracion, casi le salia humo por las orejas a Hikaru

-esta bien-dijo no muy convencido- vamos

Llegaron a la cafetería, si es que se le puede llamar así a todo un local completo lleno de comida. Los Hiitachi estaban comiendo mientras planeaban que hacer en su día libre. Kaoru ya había descartado la idea de Hikaru de escaparse de la academia, pero podían pedir permiso para irse, un día libre del estresante colegio al que asistían sonaba muy bien

Terminaron de comer y estaban a punto de ir a pedir el permiso, ya en el camino se inventarían una excusa para poder irse, ya sea que uno de los dos esta enferrmo o simplemente decirle en la cara al director que querían el día libre y que volverían al día siguiente. Hikaru si se atreveria a hacer esa segunda opcion, pero Kaoru, vale decir que Kaoru es demasiado cuidadoso y niño bien portado que no dejaria a su hermano hacer eso, Capaz expulsaban a Hikaru y, acptemoslo, el colegio sin Hikaru no seria lo mismo, aun para Haruhi, ella extrañaria a ese molesto, idiota, inmaduro, pervertido a su manera, y muchos otros adjetivos que podriamos darle a Hikaru .En fin, mientras aun estaban en la cafetería, Hikaru vio una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Obiamente nuestro adorado Hikaru no podía irse a casa sin jugar alguna broma antes. Por que el dia que Hikaru no juege una broma, sera el apocalipsis, y nada que el fin del mundo, apocalipsis zombies, ese dia pondre en practica todo lo que aprendi de los videojuegos

Como decia, cuando iban saliendo de la cafetería, Hikaru empujo a un chico haciendo que su sopa le cayera encima

-fíjate por donde caminas-le grito el chico a Hikaru

-Hikaru, eso no se hace- le susurro Kaoru a su hermano

-Kaoru. ¿oyes algo?-decia Hikaru haciéndose el desentendido

-aquí idiota te estoy hablando-decia poniéndose mas furioso el chico

-suena como a un idiota pero no se de donde viene

-Hikaru! Déjalo ya-le seguía insistiendo Kaoru

-imbecil, ven aquí ahora mismo que te estoy hablando idiota, no te hagas el sordo-el chico si que estaba furioso

-ignorare esa fastidiosa voz, no a de ser nada importante, y aunque lo fuera, no me importaría lo que quisiere decirme, no merece mi atencion- esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

-maldito engreído-dijo queriéndole propinar un puñetazo en esa bocota que tiene

Fin del Flash Back

Hikaru y ese chico se agarraron a golpes, no sabían donde golpeaban o si atinaban a darle al otro o no, ellos solo lanzaban golpes e intentaban esquivarlos. Kaoru no podía dejarlos así, ese tipo era mucho mas fuerte que su hermano, se notaba a kilómetros eso, debía hacer algo antes de que ese tipo dejara con lesiones muy graves a su hermano. Kaoru era pacifista, así que decidio que meterse a la pelea no era un buena idea, además de que el era mas débil que su hermano, así que si Hikaru salía lesionado, el saldría en una bolsa. Así que opto por la opción de intentar separarlo, pero al hacerlo, el tipo le dio un fuertísimo golpe en la nariz que lo dejo sangrando. Estoy hizo enojar aun mas a Hikaru

-MALDITO IMBECIL, AHORA ME LAS PAGAS!- y fue aquí, donde comenzó una buena pelea


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Eme aquí con la continuación de mi fic**

**Nehh no tengo mucha inspiración en este momento así que no me culpen**

**PD: perdón si estuve ausente por un rato. Pero es que la compu se arruino y no pude usarla**

**Si más que decir, además de que los gemelos son re sexys y que OHSHC no me pertenece, disfruten del cap. y déjenme reviews **

-MALDITO IMBECIL, AHORA ME LAS PAGAS!-grito Hikaru a todo pulmón intentando propinarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el otro chico de un solo lo esquivo por unos centímetros. -VEN ACA COBARDE- Hikaru intento darle golpes, pero ese chico siempre los esquivaba, parecía un ninja

-Oh, pobrecito, piensa que puede ganarme-dijo esquivando uno de los golpes de Hikaru-pero déjame decirte algo niñito mimado-decía mientras estratégicamente esquivando a Hikaru-Tú no eres nada-dándole un puñetazo justo en la nariz-eres un idiota-dijo dándole otro aún más fuerte-y lo más divertido- decía acercándose a Kaoru- No eres nada sin el nenita de tu hermano-le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a Kaoru que lo estrello contra la pared-los dos son un par de imbéciles

Hikaru, ahora si enojado, encachinbado, encabronado, por las acciones y palabras de ese imbécil suicida, se levantó de golpe del suelo y corrió a propinarle un buen golpe en esa bocota que este tipo tenia, logrando dar en el blanco, y el golpe fue tan fuerte, que casi lo deja sangrando dejando tirado en el suelo al otro totalmente sorprendido

-CALLATE ANIMAL!-decía esquivando un golpe y sentándose en el abdomen del otro para propinándole otro justo en la cara- TU NO SABES NADA. ASI QUE CALLATE MALDITO CABRON PARA QUE TU MUERTE PUEDA SER EN SILENCIO-Hikaru estaba cegado por la ira, daba golpes por doquier, uno que otro quería sepáralo del otro chico pero el solo los mandaba a volar por allí

El otro chico solo atinaba a cubrirse la cara para protegerse pero los golpes de Hikaru era duros, no entendía como ese chico tenia tantas fuerza, podía creer que esa fuerza la tuviera Honey, ese chico era de Júpiter, tenía una fuerza sobre natural, que en una pelea contra Iroman, Capitán América, Thor, Hulk, Superman, Batman y toda la Liga de la Justicia junta… Ese niñito del tamaño de un nene de preescolar ganaba, ¿cómo? No pregunten por que nadie sabe, de seguro comió un meteorito radio activo y a eso se debía la supe fuerza pero un niñito mimado del país de las maravillas que solo se la pasaba haciendo bromas con el nenita de su hermano… No, era imposible

Hikaru tenía mucha ira, ese desgraciado se había atrevido a insultarlo a él y a su hermano, que acaso era un masoquista? Suicida? O solamente un imbécil? Ese idiota debía morir eso era seguro. Debía hacerle entender que con él y su hermano nadie se podía meter sin tener consecuencias

Kaoru, aterrorizado por la actitud de su hermano, corrió a intentar separarlo, pero Hikaru solo lo empujo fuertemente contra la pared, oyendo un gemido de dolor de parte de Kaoru, allí reacciono, volviendo a ver a su hermano que hacía gestos de dolor-Hikaru- dijo Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos. No era tanto el dolor físico, sino que su hermano jamás le había levantado un dedo, y ahora lo había aventado con tanta brutalidad, además de ver que su hermano se comportaba como un animal.

Hikaru estaba paralizado, el… enserio iba a matar a ese chico? Estaba tan enojado que golpeo a su gemelo? Estaba enojado, sí, pero tanto así? En todo esto él estaba observando a su hermano, sin hacer nada. El otro chico aprovecho esto, invirtió la posición y empezó a golpear a Hikaru, no con tanta brutalidad que como lo había hecho Hikaru, pero sí bastante fuerte. Hikaru solo podía intentar esquivar los golpes, pero era de mas, no lograba esquivarlos todos, recibiendo varios golpes en la cara. No podía hacer más que escuchar a su hermano sollozar, intentando derribar al chico que estaba encima de él, pero el chico le volvió a propinar otro golpe en la cara a Hikaru volviendo a estrellarlo contra la pared

En realidad no sabía qué hacer, ese chico sí que era fuerte, ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que por unos instantes logro estar en posición inversa dándole puñetazos. Estaba perdido, no podía hacer nada, más que… Rezar por un milagro. Y creo que amo demasiado a Hikaru que le concederé su deseo y le enviare un angelito a rescatarlo

Justo en ese momento entro Mori con Honey junto a todo el Host Club a la cafetería, al parecer la noticia de la pelea se había hecho pública y expandido muy rápido, eso, y que Honey quería comer dulces y pasteles

Nuestro adorado rubio de ojos cafés, al ver como Kaoru sollozaba y como el gemelo de este era golpeado brutalmente… Tuvo un pequeño conflicto mental entre si ayudarlos o no, tanto así que casi llora por lo indeciso que estaba. Pero Haruhi le dijo que era lo mejor que él los ayudara, y que si lo hacía le iba a dar una paleta

Honey no tuvo que oírlo dos veces para ir a ayudar a sus amigos, no es que su motivación fue la paleta, no, sino que… Bueno… Este…. A quien engaño? Él quería esa paleta y punto. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico que golpeaba a Hikaru y de una patada lo derribo. El chico solo sintió un crudo golpe en su espalda que lo dejo rodando por todo el piso y aturdido.

-pero quien mie…- interrumpió lo que iba a decir al ver quien se encontraba frente a el dispuesto a darle una paliza, hoy si murió, eso era seguro, quien le pasa el mensaje a la mama de este chico diciéndole que la amaba?

Honey no lo dejo invalido o muerto, o con lesiones muyyyyyyy graves, pero al menos ahora si había entendido que si se mete con un host se mete con todo, o con el mejor dicho

Nuestro lindo angelito ninja corrió a los brazos de Haruhi en busca de su paleta, insistiéndole varias veces diciéndole que se la debía, por suerte Mori logro consolarlo dándole una paleta mientras esperaba la de Haruhi. Mientras, Tamaki lloraba dramáticamente que casi mataban a sus hijos y haciendo todo un drama que sin ellos no sabría qué hacer, que pudieron haber muerto, que ya no los debería dejar salir sin protección y mil y un cosa tamakinescas

Y Kyoya… Kyoya ya estaba ideando el plan para sacarle provecho a esto, obviamente las chicas irían a ver a sus lastimados gemelitos, y unas fotos de los gemelos en tal estado o algunos posters… Iba a atraer ganancias

Todo estaba en aparente paz hasta que un profesor hizo su aparición viendo todo el desastre que había en la cafetería, estaba hecho un desastre! Aparte de que vio a los tres chicos lastimados, y uno de ellos tirado en el piso, estaría vivo?

-Hikaru, Kaoru- venga a la dirección, el director requiere su presencia en este mismo instante-dijo con voz autoritaria y fría el profesor. Al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo se le formo una media sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que el profesor llego a ver-y usted no sonría que también viene, alguno de ustedes llévelo a la enfermería y luego llévenlo a la dirección-le dijo a el público allí presente, viendo las cara de ¨no creo que sea buena idea, está casi muerto¨ -no interesa si es en silla de ruedas, solo llévenlo- dicho eso se retiro

Por unos momentos los host se quedaron viéndose silenciosamente entre sí, hasta que Haruhi rompió el silencio

-Bueno, irán?-dijo más como una orden que pregunta

-no tienen que ir, mira el mal estado en que están-dijo totalmente dramático Tamaki, será mejor que guarden reposo

-es una orden del director Tamaki-dijo Kyoya

-Pero…

-Tama-san, deben il-dijo Honey

-Puedo hablar con mi padre primero-dijo dándoles una opción a los gemelos

-No gracias, si nos disculpan, debemos ir a la dirección, vamos Kaoru

Kaoru solo siguió a su hermano en silencio, eso… fue un acto de madurez la que hizo Hikaru? Eso era nuevo.

Llegaron a la dirección, tocaron la puerta, oyendo un adelante del otro lado, entraron y se sentaron en las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio del director

-estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes chicos -Dijo con voz triste y fría a la vez el señor frente a ellos


End file.
